


The Mystery of Faith (Kylo Ren Priest One Shot)

by a_starving_rat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Catholic Guilt, Choking, Confessional, Eating off of Kylo, F/M, Forbidden Lust, Force Mind Reading (Star Wars), Horny Kylo Ren, Making Love, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Priest Kylo x Reader, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, kylo is a switch, kylo is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_starving_rat/pseuds/a_starving_rat
Summary: Father Ren was hot. He was the only reason you continued going to church despite not genuinely believing. Once a week you'd steal your glances, have your filthy thoughts and sigh at the idea of getting nothing in return. But that had changed. He had started stealing glances too, looking at you in ways that made you wonder if he knew what you were thinking. Today, you were going to confess. Or more accurately, he was going to make you repent for your sins... with more sin.----This is a one shot, heavily ridden with Catholic stuff err, heads up for that. Straight up smut and kinky fuckery throughout, so if you're into that, enjoyyy!
Kudos: 1





	The Mystery of Faith (Kylo Ren Priest One Shot)

**A/N: I wrote this a while back, I don't know what it is about Priest Kylo Ren but, here it is y'all.**

The familiar scent of burning frankincense filled your nose as you entered the dimly lit room. This time was not like the others. You had plans, and they certainly weren't one of god's. You kept your eyes down as you stood waiting, looking at the colours the large stain glass window projected onto the floor, wondering why you didn't have some cool shit like that at home. Interrupting this train of thought came a low, velvety grumble speaking the usual words.

'Come forth child, confess your sins and you shall be forgiven'.

As you had done for the past few months, you did so, hastily pulling back the curtain to the section of the confessional box in which you knelt. Your heavy breathing in anticipation of what was to come was made deafeningly apparent in the silence. In front of you was a thin wooden wall with a rectangular slot revealed by Father Ren as he slid the covering off it to reveal his honey whiskey eyes. You both held a stare for a minute, his eyes penetrating your soul and you wishing he was penetrating so much more.

'I had a feeling it was you, y/n, you come here so often these days haha' Ren stated slowly with a smile in his eyes. 

Your palms sweated on your bare kneecaps as you knelt and replied nervously, 'Guess I'm just a filthy sinner like all the others that come he-'

'NO!' he intervened with sudden overwhelming authority and volume, which you could not act like you didn't enjoy.

'Sorry,' he shook his head, 'I shouldn't yell. But I must emphasize how... _you_... y/n, are most definitely **not** like a-all the others,' he stuttered, as if he were just as anxious as you, 'I mean, yes you are a filthy little sinner...' he chuckles and shakes his head again, 'but that's what I'm here for.'

You were fucking wet already, it did not take much with this man did it? He returned his eyes to the rectangular slot to meet yours, only to find that you were looking away. It seemed all the blood in your body had emptied and rushed to your face, you knew it was wrong to feel the way you did. You couldn't help that you were a mess. The guilt was immeasurable and before you knew it, a single tear rolled down your face. 

'Father,' you looked up with tears in your eyes and begged, 'forgive me... I have sinned and I am sinning now in thought, forgive me plea-' to your surprise you felt a warm finger gently swipe the tear from under your eye. You looked up not to see eyes, but a large, veiny hand struggling to reach your face to console you. A tingle ran straight up your spine and back down between your legs, which didn't help the heat that had already built up there. 

'Don't cry y/n, not in here, not over these... thoughts you claim to have. I'm sure they are perfectly understandable.'

He retracted his hand slightly and gripped the rectangular opening, allowing his eyes to reappear and match yours inquisitively.

'May I ask, what these thoughts... entail?' He sounded curious with his warm tone as he questioned, to which you simply looked the other way, smirking slightly.

'I couldn't possibl-', you felt his smooth hand once more, this time grabbing your chin and forcing it towards the wooden wall. 

'Would you prefer to show me? Depending on what it is, I would prefer that too.' His voice had changed, become huskier and more demanding as he continued to hold your chin and stare intensely in the small gap he'd left himself. This was it.

Slowly, your hand came up to meet his. You pulled it upwards slightly, took his wide fingers into your mouth and sucked them, circling your tongue around the tips and all. You heard a sudden exhale of breath from the other side of the wall, and a whisper that you deciphered as the word 'finally'. Suddenly the hand was drawn back away, your own spit being the only thing left on your lips. You heard the confessional box rattle as Father Ren paced out from his section. Silence. Fear and regret shot through your being, maybe he didn't say 'finally' after all...

Embarrassed and disappointed, you began to move slightly in order to get up, only to hear your curtains being opened revealing this 6'3" giant. Luscious black locks, a priest's black uniform, a white collar to contrast, an expensive looking pearl rosary that glinted in the little light that shone in the room and the sculpted nose, cheekbones and beauty marks you knew all too well. You were so taken aback by his return you almost didn't hear his muted voice. 

'So. You wish to be forgiven?' He smirks raising an eyebrow whilst scanning your entire body, kneeling helplessly as you were at his feet. 

You noticed his eyes linger momentarily on your thighs, as the skirt you wore was especially short, your breasts, as the top you chose was particularly low and your lips, still glistening from sucking his fingers, 'Yes Father', you replied breathily in anticipation of what was to come. 

He flashed his uniquely sharp canines and extended his hand to you saying, 'No need to hurt those little knees yet, we'll save that for later', to which you just internally screamed and took his hand. He pulled you up with ease, quickly drawing you close to his chest and directing your hands towards it. The silky material could not distract your hands from the immense muscle you could feel beneath it as you rubbed over where you felt his nipples to be. Both your chests heaved in unison, the sexual tension was UNBEARABLE yet both were so hesitant to begin the sin. 

Almost as if he picked up your thought, Father Ren brought his hands back up from his sides and began to unbutton his black... dress? You didn't know what to call it, but either way that shit was majestic. You took the hint and took over unbuttoning. As you did this you felt his hands come up slowly on your sides, manoeuvring one hand up and down your spine and the other slowly edging up your rib-cage. Each button revealed another defined area of his chest, leaving you to lose your breath constantly out of both fear and lust until, 'Um. This one's stuck' you said awkwardly as you held the button just over his navel. 

You felt the hands grip your body tightly for a second, and then release as he began to grumble and growl under his breath. He tugged at the button for a few seconds eventually becoming so angry, probably sexually frustrated from all that chastity, that he just ripped the thing open. His chiselled abs and glistening chest- hot diggity fucking dog, no wonder you simped every mass. His pearl rosary remained intact despite his vigour. Your dilated pupils drank in the bare skin whilst his buttons scattered onto the wooden floor creating a slight disruption of the thick silence. 

'FUCK' he exclaimed, which not only shocked you but him. He stared at you intensely, something in him seemed to have shifted. His deep voice rumbled once more, 'Pick them up', gesturing towards the buttons. You squinted at him momentarily, taking in the straight up porn plot he had just initiated, and immediately began to bend over, picking up the small black buttons. 

You kept your head down picking up the first two, 'in the name of the father, the son and' on the third you turned to look at him, 'the holy... shit'. He stood there, hand on top of his trousers, slowly rubbing himself through the material whilst staring directly at you. You were dripping at this point, slick with the visions of what was to come. You stood up momentarily to face him, to which he responded by pacing purposefully towards you, grabbing your waist with both hands and turning you around. 

'You can't see me like this', he almost whimpered. You felt his breath, hot on your neck as he began to whisper close to your ear, his lips tickling your earlobe, 'You can't tell anyone about this y/n. No one, you understand?' You nodded submissively, noticing his groin beginning to press against your ass. 'God bless you' he exhaled, you could feel him smirking. 'Now be a good girl and pick up the rest of those buttons for me', he said, placing his hand over the back of your neck whilst still gripping your waist with his other hand and pushing you over. He was a little aggressive with it...you liked that. 

You were now bent over, picking up the few buttons remaining, with Father Ren pressed up against your ass, slowly rubbing his hands up your back, around your waist and along your hair. It was almost as if he was studying your body, getting familiar with it before he destroyed it. Isn't that what god's have the right to do, create and destroy? You were certainly about to worship him like one. His chastity hadn't allowed him to do this kind of thing for so long, he probably had to feel up your entire body to know what do. You ached with the thought of it, as you were sure he ached too.

'Finished Fathe- actually what's your first name. You've never told me' you asked as you stood up to face him with sudden realisation. He cocked his eyebrow again, took one finger and traced up from your waist, across your breast, along your neck and eventually eased it into your mouth. 

'You will know when you know', he pulsed his finger in and out of your mouth biting his lip, 'I will have you screaming it by the end of this', to which your eyes widened and your legs became weak. He pulled his finger out of your mouth and replaced it with his lips. Before you knew it his hand had made its way to your ass and had begun massaging it whilst his other hand grasped gently around your throat. You kissed passionately, both humming into one another, moving your tongues into and against each other sometimes biting each other's lip. You moved your hand down from his chest, other hand playing with and pulling his hair, to his rock-hard cock. He jolted at the feeling, groaning slightly with pleasure. 

_This dude has not had the touch of ANYONE in years, imma rock his world_

He pulled away and pulled off his trousers, your thoughts becoming even more apparent.

_For fuck sake. Underwear. Another fucking layer to peel off_

'I know' he said, as if he had heard what you were thinking, 'you can't see it yet though, you have to earn it', he explained, all whilst dragging his finger across the elastic waist of your skirt.

'Your turn' he paused, meeting your eyes for consent, after which he tugged it off rapidly. OH, he REALLY wanted you. He gasped, 'You're not wearing...', you smirked and shrugged as he hummed longingly, 'you were planning something today too huh?', he smirked back. 

'You better believe it, ask god, he knows it all', you said in your head.

Father Ren looked up and smirked, you don't know why. He then inspected you, the only thing you were still wearing was a low cut cropped vest. He continued rubbing his lips with his fingers as if thinking deeply, then walked away to begin pulling at a large cloth covering something. He continued and with a final tug, a large cross was revealed. He rotated it, another reveal. Leather bonds. One for each arm, and each leg, but unlike the crucifix, the leg bonds were spread out. 

_Fifty Shades of the Catholic Church coming to a cinema near you_

Ren smiled, 'Come here y/n, my beautiful angel'. All these religious nicknames, you know what, you kinda liked it.

Despite your initial shock, you paced towards the cross and got in position. You were a freak bitch after all. 'Don't you want to take off my top?' you asked genuinely, to which he replied, 'There's a time for everything y/n'. 

_Always with the mysteries ey? The mystery of faith I guess_

He began with your arms, kissing his way up them before strapping them down. He did the same with your legs, leaving them wet with his lips, which weren't the only wet lips present. He stood back for a second, teeth bare, fangs smiling as he pulled a hair tie off of his wrist, that you hadn't previously noticed, and began to gather his hair into a ponytail. You stayed strapped to the cross, legs wide open, ready for him to chastise you with his tongue. His facial expression changed as he got on all fours, crawled towards you like a predator would to its prey, and grabbed his way up your thighs until his face was aligned with your pussy. You moaned in anticipation, to which he growled and kissed you there. You were certainly going to get severe whiplash from this experience. He sunk his tongue in between your legs and began to move it in ways that could only be the result of some divine intervention. You squirmed with pleasure, restrained still buy the leather constraints on the cross. 

He continued to eat you out, all whilst gripping your thighs and rubbing them sometimes with his thumbs. He came up to breathe, because he would surely drown, saying, 'You taste...' he dove back into your pussy and sucked your clit, making you moan, 'like heaven', after which he returned, humming vibrations into you. You were in a state of euphoria.

_Death by head, put that shit on my gravestone. Although, I don't think I'll ascend until I get that dick._

After which, again, like he was hearing all that was in your head, he pulled away, licking his lips and stood up, letting you down from the cross.

_This man deserves to be fucking sainted_

You jumped onto him, in spite of him not foreseeing it, he managed to catch you as you straddled him and passionately kissed him again. Your arms remained around his neck, one hand pulling his head back by the ponytail, from which he moaned into your mouth. His hands were placed firmly on your ass, spanking it every now and then, which made you giggle and kiss him harder. He slowly put you down and grabbed a nearby bowl. 

'Now for communion', he explained, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

_I almost forgot he was a priest for a second._

You watched him in awe as he lay himself on an abnormally large table, covered in a white cloth with gold and red crosses patterned across it. He began to place pieces of holy bread, the host, from the bowl onto his mouth chest and stomach. You stood, just watching his muscle-bound, 'snap-me-in-half-daddy' arms and pulsing chest as he placed the delicate, paper-thin bread onto himself. Breaking your focus, he gestured for you to come to him, and you did so at lightning speed. You climbed on top of him, straddling his thick thighs with your own, pressing your bare pussy against his hard, clothed, dick. You began by taking the first piece with your teeth out of his mouth, chewing it and swallowing it, watching his eyes as they scanned your mouth movements. He began reciting his communion words that he used during mass as you proceeded to seductively lick up and eat the bread down his chest.

'she took the bread'

You ate them off his body

'spoke a blessing'

You hummed into his stomach, making him squirm

'and broke it'

You held his arms down and continued eating.

'and gave it to the disciples'

He gestured his eyes down to his groin as you had finished the bread. Thrusting his hips slightly.

'Take this, and eat of it, for this is MY body'

You shifted down slightly and pulled off his underwear to reveal his pulsing dick in all its magnitude. Your eyes lit up as his darkened with anticipation. You momentarily brought yourself up to his faced and kissed him passionately. 'Amen', you whispered into his ear while grabbing his neck. You inched your way back down to his length, and teased him, kissing the tip and slowly placing your lips around it. Father Ren whined and moaned you name as you did so. You then licked around the edges and plunged it straight into your throat, causing him to curve his back and grab your hair in desperation. You paused, came up for air, then immediately got back to work, putting that neck in whilst he jolted in pleasure, chanting your name.

_Thy kingdom will cum, I'll make sure of it._

You continued speaking in your head, not daring to speak that aloud. He pulled your head back and sat up. You were now both sitting, him on the table, you on him.

'It's time' he said as you looked back at him with confusion and lust. He grabbed the bottom of your crop top and pulled it up and over your head immediately grabbing your now naked breasts. 'Fuck Y/n. I know god said no one's perfect but, I'm going to have to continue on this path of sin and admit that you, y/n, are perfect'. His words gave you a warm feeling inside, despite how CRINGE it was, but you understood, he's still a priest. 

'If I was perfect you wouldn't have to punish me for being a dirty little sinner now would you' you smirked as you brushed his hair out his face.

His expression grew serious which startled you but also turned you on.

'I almost forgot you were here to be punished', he said in a gravelly voice as he took off his rosary and put it on you.

He pushed you off him, turned around, and turned back, now with a chalice in his hand. Making stuff appear and shit, Voo Doo man. He drank some of the red wine in it, placing it between your lips afterwards and tilting it up for you to drink too. You never liked church wine.

_Yuck_

You thought, making sure your facial expression didn't match. 

'You won't be drinking anymore of that.'

_Okay I'm convinced he can hear me... If you're there... If you're listening, I'm on the pill. You can cum inside me._

You chuckled at your thoughts.

Ren lifted you up and placed you on the nearby sofa, this statuesque entity now looking down at you with chalice in hand. You looked up in bewilderment until he suddenly poured wine onto your chest. The cold liquid caught you off guard but provided a nice contrast of temperature against your hot skin. It circled around the rosary and onto your hard nipples. He poured some more and began to lick it off, looking straight into your eyes as he did so. You watched him as he continued to pour, eventually sucking your nipples and rubbing the wine into them with his hands, making you arch your back in bliss moaning 'Father Ren', which didn't sound right, but you still didn't know his name so you continued. 'Oh, what a shame', he said, looking at the final drops of wine left in the chalice. You simply stared with lust, not knowing how to respond, wanting him to fuck you. He threw the last drops into his mouth with one swift swig and proceeded to force your mouth open with his hand, spitting the wine into it. 

'Another sin. Lies. Forgive me. _Now_ I promise you won't be drinking anymore of that,' he smirked.

All this foreplay and edging had gotten you so wet and absolutely throbbing for him, you could not wait to find out what his next sin was. Whilst you imagined that, Father Ren lifted you up once more and flipped you over so he could fuck you from behind.

You heard slapping noises as he stroked his cock a few times before you could feel his tip touching your lips, slowly inching its way in. It was a lot of inches too. 'Y/N' he moaned loudly, 'You're so tight', he thrusted. You moaned loudly back, feeling his cock throbbing inside you, thinking about the way he held your hips steady as he fucked you. He began to increase pace, both of you cursing under your breath and breathing heavily. He began to spank you as you bounced off of him, causing you to arch your back further and throw your head back. Fucking whiplash.

'Good'

Pant

'Girl'

Growl

'take me,' he panted again, now bringing his hand up your back. You watched him in the stain glass window opposite you as he also threw his head back, looking up to the heavens and taking in every moment. 

_Yes, choke me Father_

You willed in your head. His hand made its way around your neck, being so large it encompassed the whole thing. 

'You like that huh?' he growled whilst rhythmically thrusting into your pussy. 

'Yes, Fath-', before you could finish your response you no longer felt a hand but a tugging on your neck. He was no longer choking you with his hand, but with his own pearl rosary. You winced in pleasure and pain. You felt each individual bead pressing into you, each one punishing you for all these many sins you have committed. 'Repent' he whispered. With the amount of pain you realised you actually enjoyed, you began to figure you might just prefer hell. Eternal torment? Hot. He thrusted harder.

You were close, so was he, you could feel it and hear his breathing become heavier still as he gripped one hand on your ass and one on the rosary. He pulled out, letting go of everything and flipping you onto your front again.

'Now we see each other,' he panted,

You looked into his eyes.

'Now we see each other,' you repeated back to him.

He lay back and allowed you to get on top, easing yourself down on his cock and gripping it tightly as you did. He held your waist and looked at you as if you were the only person in this world, encouraging you to grind harder on him. As you got faster, his hands held onto your breasts as you both panted in unison, heads back and eyes rolling. You leant down, leaving him to thrust aggressively into you and began to kiss as if your life depended on it. He hugged you as you remained, tongues intertwined, laid on top of him, both harmoniously thrusting on the cusp of orgasm. You both moaned loudly, indicating you were about to finish. After a few more frantic pulses ,still within his arms, you screamed each other's names in unison, 

'Y/N!!!' 

'KYLO!!'

You were both breathing heavily on each other at the same time, equally satisfied. 'I told you you'd scream my name,' Kylo chuckled and kissed your forehead as you stayed lying on top of him.

_What the fuck-_

'How did-'. He stroked your hair and shrugged with a knowing smile. For some reason you accepted that answer. You both laughed and you nuzzled into his chest. 

_We should do this at every confessional, mysterious Kylo Ren._

**_We will._ **


End file.
